Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight
Dream♥Revolution Saga: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight is a fighting video game made by In-Verse Productions. It has an original game story, but borrows elements from other popular fighting games such as The King of Fighters 3-man team (Only in Story Mode) and Street Fighter Ultra and Super Combo System. It is released in Arcades, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita and Nintendo Wii U, a special edition was made in the Nintendo 3DS. Story A local tournament is doing by a mysterious sponsor, a teenager with her foster brother and her best friend / friendly rival, the trio comes together to help the brother's adoptive father's orphanage (Where they were raised and grew) will close due to lack of money and not paying the property. But a miracle occurs when a tournament will be held and the winner will compete for a grand prize money, two teams will give their best for win. A secondary plot involves a legendary princess called Udiya from long long ago, Dynamo (Real name unknown), a Knight of the Phoenix Guild seeks her descendant for a mysterious reason. Characters Main Team Maxwell * Alexa Maxwell: The protagonist, Alexa is a passionate and somewhat lazy girl who never gives up and compete in the tournament to help her father to recover the orphanage where grew up and currently lives. * Yuri Maxwell: Foster Brother of Alexa Maxwell, he is responsible and cold unlike his sister, also joins the tournament to help his father, he is good friends with Jermaine and Aileen. * Jermaine Belmont: Childhood friend and mentor to the brothers of the Maxwell family, is said to have a curse due to his violent behavior during fights and doesn't want to fight without his sanity. Team Dynamo * Dynamo: A young knight member of a guild "The Knights of the Phoenix" has a sacred sword named Veilchen Kamin. Seeks the successor and reincarnation of the princess of fire, Udiya. His real name's unknown. * Hermione Graham: A direct descendant of Pirates, is heir to a great lineage of millionaire people, she's apparently too competitive and hates losing. And is childhood friend of Dynamo since school. * Sally Bianchi: A low class young woman who lives on the streets of the city, her unique style has captivated the attention of Dynamo and Hermione joins the team just to show their affinity in the fight. Others/NPC * Aileen Littner: A young woman who has Asthma, is a good friend of the Maxwell family. (NPC) * Leroy Maxwell: A man who owns the Maxwell Orphanage, is afflicted by the problem of embargo. (NPC) * William Krauser: He's an Agent who works undercover as a Scientist. * Rei: She's an old Sacred fox who disguises as a 15-year old Female. (NPC) * Harry Krauser: He's a Student, also the Younger brother of William. * Milena: A Policewoman who also is the guardian of the Krauser Brothers. (NPC) * Agatha Laura Heinel: A woman with a big secret, she appears mostly in the movies. Bosses * Clara: A young businesswoman who sponsors the tournament in order to find two assassins. (Real name Kali Chrome) * Pandora: A servant of the Fallen Goddess of Light from the Underworld. Trivia * This is the only game in the series that was rated E10+ in America and CERO A for All Ages in Japan. * The game is the first in a part of Anime adaptations across the five titles. * The game's story is mostly unrelated to the next titles of this franchise. But is mostly connected to Alexa and Dynamo's story. Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games